Episode 8496 (5th June 2019)
Plot News of Victoria's rape is beginning to spread around the village. Maya watches on from a far as Liv informs David and Leyla that the police aren't charging her with blackmail. Belle picks out an outfit for Lisa to be buried in then encourages Zak to clear out some of his old clothes ahead of a charity bag collection tomorrow. Robert is frustrated that the police have dropped the case against Lee so he tries to persuade Victoria to kick up a fuss but Victoria insists it's over. Maya spots a brooding Jacob siting on a bench. She goes to approach him but is forced to hold back when Liv appears. Belle struggles to find a fitting poem to read at the funeral so Lydia suggests she writes one herself. Nicola introduces herself to Andrea. Jacob and Liv head to the café where Liv asks Jacob about his future plans. Jacob insists all he needs is a job so he can get money for him and Maya. Liv rolls her eyes. Robert is determined not to give up on justice for Victoria but all he's doing is upsetting his sister and reminding her that she should've went to the police sooner. Whilst Eric walks Cheryl, he spots a disguised Maya walking about the village. In the salon, Bernice, Liam and Brenda discuss Lisa's funeral which leads Liam to recall how he felt after his first wife, Lara, died. Eric heads back to the B&B to call the police, but before he can speak to anyone, Maya appears and ends the call. Maya explains to Eric that she just wanted to see Jacob and insists she'll do anything. Eric tells Maya that if she convinces Jacob that it's over between them, then he won't call the police. Maya insists she can't as it would break Jacob's heart although Eric states it's either that or he calls the police. Andrea invites Nicola to join her, Jamie and Millie for lunch which annoys Kim. Sam and Lydia's visit to the funeral home didn't go as well as Sam had hoped. Bernice tries to talk to Liam about his late-wife but Liam shuts down the conversation which piques Bernice's curiosity. Jacob appears at the B&B after being summoned by Eric. Jacob is delighted to see Maya, but when he goes to hug her, Maya pulls away. Jacob assures Maya that he'll wait for her if she goes to prison but Maya tells him she doesn't want him to. She informs Jacob that she used him, and whether she is convicted or not, their relationship has to end. Lydia looks at the stack of letters Lisa wrote to her nearest and dearest but she's forced to quickly hide them in the charity bag when Zak and Belle return home earlier than expected. After Lydia heads out, Zak puts the charity bag outside ahead of the collection tomorrow. Jacob doesn't believe Maya really means this so he vows to wait for her regardless, insisting they were meant to be together. In a raised voice, Maya asks Jacob if he has any idea what she's been through - she was a respectable woman with a good job before and now she has nothing. With tears streaming down his face, Jacob continues to insist he and Maya love each other but Maya states she doesn't. She informs Jacob that they'll never be together then walks out of the B&B. A desperate Jacob follows Maya outside and begs to talk for a while longer. David and Leyla are shocked to see Maya and Jacob together and are furious to learn Eric let Maya see Jacob. As Eric, Leyla and David argue, Maya and Jacob exchange a glace. David spots the look between them so he warns Maya that if she comes near Jacob again, he'll kill her. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Jamie Hope - Alexander Lincoln *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast None. Locations *Café Main Street - Exterior and interior *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen## *Church Lane *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Church Lane car park *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *The Grange - Office and front garden *The Woolpack - Bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes